


Setting the Trap

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Advertising, False Advertising, Gen, Gen Work, Makeup, One Shot, Penelope Spectra is Freaky, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Spectra puts an ad in the paper.
Kudos: 7





	Setting the Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake-Up Make-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565537) by MossmaskXRainwhisker. 



> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9413022/1/Setting-the-Trap
> 
> For The Cinderninja on fanfiction.net, based upon an advertisement they designed

_Fake-up make-up_ , she typed the title into the advertisement, manicured fingers flying across the keyboard.

 _We'll make you pretty_ , she promised as she smoothed down the wrinkles in her red suit.

 _Do your peers point at you and laugh_? The sad smile on her face, reflected on the computer's screen, was the very picture of understanding.

 _Are you conscious about your appearance_? She knew they were. She knew they all were.

 _Are you extremely unattractive_? She drove the point home bluntly, knowing that right now, she had them in the palm of her hand.

 _Buying our makeup will make you popular_! She proclaimed, promising what these girls wanted so desperately.

 _People will instantly feel drawn to you_ , she assured them, the lies flowing from her lips so easily.

 _Prices starting at only $7.99_! Such a low price for everything she promised. They would be willing to give that and much more for her wares: lipstick, nail polish, foundation, all in a sickly glowing green.

She nodded approval. It was perfect.

With a click of a button, the advertisement went live. She sat back in her chair, just waiting for the first of an overwhelming rush of e-mails and phone calls from people with self esteem issues.

People that she could feed from.

People that would come to her.

It was perfect.


End file.
